1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to keypads and methods of arranging keys on keypads in a clockwise orientation.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Ten-digit keypads typically have universal applications and can be found on many items in common use including telephones, calculators, computers, microwave ovens, etc. Prior art keypads vary in terms of order, size, and aesthetics. For example, Deakin (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 145,780) discloses an ornamental design for a telephone desk stand. Specifically, the desk stand includes a center rectilinear panel displaying twenty-five letters of the alphabet and the abbreviation "OPER". Surrounding the center rectilinear panel on opposite sides are two parallel vertical rows each containing five numeral keyswitches (i.e., keys) recessed at a slight angle within the main body of the desk stand and imprinted with unique numerals ranging from zero through nine where the numeral keys in the rows are arranged in a continuous ascending order in relation to the numerals with a counterclockwise orientation (i.e. traversal of all the numeral keys of both rows in ascending order is in a counterclockwise direction). Specifically, a first vertical row contains recessed numeral keys bearing the numerals six through nine followed by zero in a downward sequence of ascending numerals. Corresponding letters on the center rectilinear panel "M" through "Y" (omitting the letter "Q") are arranged in alphabetic order adjacent the inboard sides of numeral keys six through nine in groups of three letters each, the letters in each group being arranged in a vertically downward alphabetic sequence. The inboard side of numeral key zero is adjacent both the letter "Z" and the abbreviation "OPER". A second vertical row contains recessed numeral keys extending downward with the numerals five through one in descending order. Corresponding letters on the center rectilinear panel "A" through "L" are arranged in reverse alphabetic order adjacent the inboard sides of numerals two through five in groups of three letters. The letters in each of these groups are arranged in a vertically upward alphabetic sequence. The net effect of this arrangement is to provide the numerals and letters in a counterclockwise ascending order.
Pink et al (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 249,449) disclose a keypad including ten numeral keys imprinted with unique numerals ranging from zero through nine on a plastic control panel used to operate a microwave oven. The ten numeral keys are arranged in two adjacent parallel horizontal rows each containing five keys where the top row includes numerals one through five from left to right, and the bottom row includes numerals six through nine and zero from left to right. There is no apparent clockwise or counterclockwise orientation of numerals in the two rows.
Lagerbauer et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,397) disclose a remote control device for joint control of radio receivers, record players, tape recorders, television receivers, and other similar devices. The remote control device has two parallel horizontal rows of five numeral keys each, the keys being imprinted with unique numerals ranging from zero through nine. A first row includes numeral keys one through five extending from left to right, and a second row includes numerals six through nine and zero extending from left to right. Ascending order of the numeral keys has no apparent clockwise or counterclockwise orientation as between rows, (i.e. succeeding numerals residing within separate successive rows are not adjacent each other).
Takase et al (U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,118) disclose a microwave oven keypad with numeral keys imprinted with unique numerals ranging from zero through nine arranged in a typical square pattern of three rows and three columns with the numerals arranged in a continuous ascending order. The bottom row includes numerals one through three from left to right, the middle row includes numerals four through six from left to right, and the top row includes numerals seven through nine from left to right. The zero key is located beneath the bottom row in the middle column. The typical square pattern arrangement for the common touch-tone telephone is somewhat similar except that the top and bottom rows are interchanged.
The prior art suffers from several disadvantages. The standard touch-tone pattern telephone keypad is an awkward sequential arrangement of the numeral keys and can lead to reduced efficiency in the entry of data. Further, the standard touch-tone square pattern telephone keypad can be particularly confusing and burdensome for large numbers of dyslexic people.
Keypads including the arrangement of numeral keys in two parallel horizontal rows, each reading left to right, are also confusing because numerically successive keys residing within different rows are not adjacent each other.
Keypads including numeral key arrangements having two parallel rows in a numerically continuous ascending order, with a counterclockwise orientation are less universal, more confusing, and counter-intuitive to the well known clockwise dialing movement and direction of rotary dial telephones. Further, counterclockwise arrangements of numeral keys associated with groups of alphabet letters used in conventional telephones typically tend to arrange the groups of letters in reverse alphabetic order, thereby further increasing the confusion and complexity of keypad operation.